Tensiones
by AriaBlack19EGO
Summary: De donde venia esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría su espalda y como es que el pasillo se había achicado tanto, estaban a unos cuantos pasos y Draco... Miles de imágenes absurdas le cruzaron la cabeza y cada vez estaban más cerca no podía ni respirar…


Bueno señoritas se que me he desaparecido mucho tiempo de por aquí y no he actualizado Semana en Hogwarts (estoy trabajando en eso) pero.. para compensarlas por su espera les deje este one-shot que de hecho empece anoche y termine ahorita en la mañana y va dedicado a mi editora (la cual ya lo autorizo) bueno disfruten...

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de la maravillosa mente de JK Rowling.**

**TENSIONES**

_Tensión.- Estado de un cuerpo sometido a la acción de fuerzas que lo estiran_

Contra fuerza de todo pronóstico y un poco de esfuerzo sobrehumano por poner bajo palabras exactas no solo sus intenciones con Hermione Granger si no también ponerlo todo a favor para al final quedarse con la chica Harry Potter estaba ahora mismo disfrutando uno de esos escasos momentos que tenían para pasar juntos (debido a que la castaña había inscrito materias extras para ganar créditos extras…. Como si necesitara cualquiera de los dos).

Había poca gente alrededor y podían estar tomados de las manos muy cómodamente mientras platicaban y reían de lo lindo pero quien iba a contar con la presencia de Ernie Macmillan arruinando tan hermoso momento que Harry Potter disfrutaba con su novia.

Porque el muy maldito no se conformaba con acosarla cada que podía si no que sabía de muy buena fuente que hacia lo posible por topársele y saludarla de beso lo más que le era posible y la verdad no es como si el tipo fuera a tener una oportunidad con su novia pero al fin era SU novia…

Y como era de esperarse Hermione voltea al verlo mirando fijamente y de reojo ve como Hermione le devuelve una sonrisa forzada a modo de saludo al fulano y clarooo eso era lo que EL estaba esperando ahora se dirige hacia donde se encuentran por consiguiente solo hay algo por hacer, cuadrarse de hombros y tomar a Hermione por la cintura, seguro eso le enseñara, pero no…

El muy cabrón le pasa un dedo por la espalda al pasar por detrás de ella y colocándose a su derecha haciendo que Hermione se tense y reprima unas enormes ganas de ponerle en su lugar y le coloca su asquerosa mano en la espalda e intenta acercarla a él, así que ¿Qué mas queda? Obvio! Intentar acércala con el fin de que el energúmeno a su lado se dé cuenta de que estorba y se largue pero como si no fuera suficiente el muy desgraciado cuenta con la ENOOORME capacidad de no darse ni por enterado o tal vez de parecer que no lo nota.

La castaña podía sentir la tensión subiendo cada vez más, lo único que faltaba era que Harry se pusiera celoso de Ernie Macmillan, el chico que la ha perseguido desde sus inicios en Hogwarts y la verdad que eso de estar en medio de esta situación no era para nada cómoda, por un lado Harry intentando acercarla a él tan solo para mostrarle a Ernie que ella es _su_ novia y Ernie intentando jalarla hacia él solo por molestar a Harry, y la verdad no sabía si reír o enfadarse por el juego infantil de los chicos ya que así la hacían sentir el juguete que ambos niños querían y ambos parecían estar dispuestos a dar pelea… Si tan solo las miradas mataran...

Al final Ernie se marcha y Harry enseguida relaja su postura y traslada sus manos de su cintura a sus manos y vuelve a sonreír, la castaña intenta por todos los medios no reírse de la absurda situación  
-Se nota que le gustas- le dice Harry

-Jajaja por supuesto, su nuevo peinado afro me vuelve loca- A ella que más le daba Ernie y lo que quisiera?  
-Si, su afro súper sexy lo hace irresistible-le dijo el moreno con una amplia sonrisa y ella no pudo hacer más que reír.

.

.

.

_Tensión.- fuerza que impide a las partes de un mismo cuerpo separarse unas de otras cuando se hallan en dicho estado._

Siempre después de un partido de Quidditch pasaba lo mismo al bajar las gradas no faltaba uno que otro accidentado provocando toda una aglomeración de gente haciendo imposible el avanzar o retroceder y eso de estar al filo de uno de los escalones y sentirte a punto de caer y terminar como todos los que van a parar a enfermería, no era una buena perspectiva de día.

Y entonces fue cuando un par de manos rodearon tu cintura por la espalda y te hicieron retroceder un paso, manteniéndote en un lugar seguro de cualquier tipo de caída, pero de igual manera no era muy fácil ignorar el escalofrío que te recorría en la espalda ya que ese par de manos firmes no te soltaban si no que en su lugar te hicieron girar muy lentamente para estar de cara con tu salvador, tu alma gemela, ese amor que es como una llama que se enciende cada que están en la misma habitación y se apaga apenas se alejan a unos metros, habían nacido para estar juntos y ambos lo sabían pero vivían en el mundo real y las cosas nunca salen como deben.

Lo viste a los ojos y lo supiste, intentaste alejarte pero era inútil y no solo por el montón de gente que prácticamente lo único que hacía era acercarlos y era tan frustrante porque a pesar de jurarte que no volverías a caer basto menos de un segundo para darte cuenta que esa promesa no valía nada, te abrazo y te acerco lo mas que pudo a él, aspiro tu perfume del cuello y rozo su nariz con tu quijada, solo hiciste la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, besó tu cuello aprovechando el espacio libre y te perdiste aun mas en sus brazos con tus manos acariciaste su espalda y abriste los ojos mirando a tu alrededor pero nadie los veía y te parecía algo tan increíble, esto era magia… Él rodeándote por la cintura aferrándose a ti como si no hubiera mañana besándote el cuello y la mandíbula y tu disfrutando sus besos paseando tus manos por su espalda sintiendo que podrías morir en ese momento, entonces te toma de la nuca y te besa controlándolo todo, los movimientos de tu cabeza y la intensidad del beso y tú no puedes más que dejarte llevar, que dejarle hacer lo que quiera contigo en ese momento, pues no sabias cuánto duraría y podías presentir que pronto se acabaría, soltó tu boca y se acerco a tu oído murmuro esas palabras que tanto adoras escuchar y mordió tu lóbulo a manera de despedida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera de tu alcance. Solo te quedo suspirar…

-Luna Lovegood, tienes que dejar de soñar- se dijo a si misma la rubia Ravenclaw mientras veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba con una Slytherin colgando del brazo y bueno que de raro tendría eso? Si ambos son de la misma casa.  
-Luna, para eso debes dejar de hablar sola, te perdimos de vista un momento y nos costo encontrarte de nuevo- eran Neville y el resto de la orden

Y siguieron hablándote del partido, de donde te buscaron y demás cosas pero tú ya no escuchabas tu mente estaba con él.

.

.

.

_Tensión.- grado de energía eléctrica que se manifiesta en un cuerpo_

Después de llevar un par de semana de noviazgo a Hermione le parecía que ya no era tanta la gente que le miraba cada vez que paseaba por el colegio tomada de la mano de Harry, pero no tenía esa preocupación en esos momentos pues su acompañante no era Harry era Ron y los pasillos ya estaban prácticamente vacios, iban camino al despacho de Slughorn por unos trabajos revisados, dieron vuelta en un pasillo y se encontraron en el otro extremo con Draco Malfoy y su más reciente conquista: Una chica de un curso menor que él y… Gryffindor.

-He escuchado que últimamente sale con puras Gryffindor y por lo general mas chicas que él- le dijo Ron mirándola de reojo  
-Hum, no me había dado cuenta la verdad, y por cierto tenemos que revisar el asunto de los pupitres embrujados por Peeves…- y no pudo decir más, de golpe se le corto la respiración, desde que se encontraron de frente con Malfoy no había dejado de mirarla directamente a los ojos, su acompañante ni se había percatado de la desatención en la que había caído.  
-Si, ese maldito de Peeves es muy ingenioso la verdad- le contesto Ron sin dejar de mirarla de reojo y pasar de verla a ver a Malfoy quien no despegaba la vista de la castaña.

Antes de darse cuenta Hermione ya no tenía idea de que hablaba con Ron, esos ojos grises que la miraban fijo la hicieron sentirse perdida, justo el año pasado en secreto había admitido que estaba loca por él, realmente loca por él cada que le veía hiperventilaba y todo ese monton de cosas estúpidas, pero ya no las sentía, porque estaba con Harry y entonces de donde venia esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría su espalda y como es que el pasillo se había achicado tanto, estaban a unos cuantos pasos y Draco no hacía por abrirle el paso y obviamente como toda tonta y orgullosa Gryffindor ella no se iba a mover ni un ápice, un par de pasos más y chocarían y entonces qué?

Miles de imágenes absurdas le cruzaron la cabeza y cada vez estaban más cerca no podía ni respirar… y por un par de segundos… lo tuve frente a frente, todo paso muy rápido… ¿Cómo le había hecho para esquivarla? Lo tuvo a centímetros a solo unos pocos centímetros, habilidad de serpiente… Y a lo lejos escucho como Ron monologaba sobre un papeleo obviamente disimulando y no queriendo comentar nada de lo que justo había pasado.

.

.

.

_Tensión.- Estado de oposición u hostilidad latente entre personas y grupos humanos._

Ginny Weasley iba caminando por la orilla del lago, el clima era agradable, el sol recién se había puesto y se encamino al castillo; conforme se acercaba su sentido del oído le advirtió de un ruido proveniente de unas columnas en unos de los jardines del colegio, sacó su varita y avanzo muy lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido y al estar más cerca se dio cuenta de la diferencia, no era un ruido era alguien cantando en voz baja con una guitarra, se acerco un poco mas y cubriéndose con una columna descubrió de quien se trataba: Blaise Zabinni

Era él: _"but still out of my reach calling me and playing hide and seek look behind that door I'm the one you've been searching for and I don't feel good anymore"_

Ginny se olvidó de donde estaba, en ese momento solo escuchaba la canción muy atenta

"_Don't wonder where I'm looking for someone to replace me don't go around wasting the rest of your life"_

Dio un paso y quedo al descubierto del objeto de su atención, _"don't wonder I'm waiting for some else to save you Don't you think But save me instead twice"  
_dio otro paso y Zabinni levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos _"I can say that I don't care, but the truth it's I follow you anywhere, I've been waiting such a long long time, don't you dare to change your mind" _

Blaise se levanto de la banca y colocó la guitarra a un lado y sonriendo de medio lado se acerco a la pelirroja

-Una pobretona, traidora a la sangre admirándome es lo último que hubiera esperado el día de hoy- le dijo impregnando cada palabra de todo el veneno del que fue capaz

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones Zabinni, me pareció escuchar un ruido y vine a ver y resulta que me encuentro con una banshee en pleno ritual de apareamiento-

- Y no creerás que quiero emparejarme contigo Weasley o sí?- le contesto con sorna  
-Ni por mil galeones me acercaría a ti maldita serpiente-

-si, bueno, el dinero no sería aliciente para alguien de MI posición pero para ti traidora- y dando un par de zancadas se acerco mucho a Ginny- tal vez alguien como tú si tenga su precio- le dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello y jalándolo ligeramente en su dirección.

La pelirroja apretó con fuerza sus manos y recordó que traía la varita, con su mano libre le empujo del pecho haciéndole retroceder un paso y le lanzó un moco murciélago

-Eres un maldito Blaise Zabinni- le dijo la pelirroja con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta largándose de ahí. "Maldito Blaise Zabinni" el chico que mas odiaba en todo Hogwarts

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado...


End file.
